The Adventures Of the USS Digimon And Her Crew
by thedigitalrailroader
Summary: They thought it was going to be a routine patrol around File Island...But nope, The Soviets are back and they aren't contempt with the Real World... Join The DDs in the Digital Navy as they search for the Soviet Fleet.
1. Davis Tries To Flatten His Compitition

The Adventures Of the USS_ Digimon_ And Her Crew

A Little Background Info: I did a little research before Writing this fic, and I chose a **Real** ship to Base the USS_ Digimon_ off of. I chose a U.S. Navy _Spurrence_ Class Destroyer because they have 30 Officers. That would mean I could have **All **12 of the first two seasons **Plus** the third season with three international Digidestined. (NOTE: The Anonymous Ensigns are copyright to Maniacal Matt (C) 2002-2003) Now on with The Fic!

Part 1: Davis tries to flatten his competition

**15:40 Zulu (3:40 PM) Digi City Harbor; Gomamon Navy Yard; Berth 1**

It was a beautiful Day in Digi City. The sun was shining, and there was not one cloud in the sky. It

was especially beautiful in Digi City Harbor, and in the Gomamon Navy Yard A Destroyer was waiting

patiently for her Crew to arrive. This ship was called The USS _Digimon_, Her Diesels Patiently throbbed

in the afternoon Daylight. Her Captain Tai Kamiya, was also the mayor of the city and had just finished

some business in his office. Just as he got out of his car with his sister Kari waiting in it, A Digi City Police

Car pulled up behind his car. The driver was the Chief of Digi City's Finest, T.K. Takahashi; also an officer

on the USS _Digimon_. Suddenly, they all hear a siren and a scream of "T.AAAAAAAAAAAY!" T.K. calmly

went to his trunk, took out a pair of spike-strips (the kind you throw in a high sped chase) and shoved them

in front of the oncoming red car. "POW!" The tires promptly went flat Destroying any traction the car had.

(The tires were bald no treads anyway) The red car spun out, crashing into a stack of boxes full of supplies

slated to go on the ship. The driver of the car Got out and promptly went to go strangle T.K., " YOU

IDIOT!" Davis Motomiya screamed, " YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" As soon as Davis stepped

away he was rewarded by a slap on the back of the head from Tai "He's not the idiot you are Davis, you

could have run us over." "That's **EXACTLY** the point!" Davis said Smugly, "I was **TRYING** to Flatten

T.Z."."YOU IDIOT, I OUGHT TO ARREST YOU RIGHT NOW UNDER THE CHARGE OF TRYING TO KILL

AN OFFICER!" T.K. yelled. "Nyah Nyah, you can't do that 'cause I'm your Digi Boss!" Davis Teased.

"Ok that's uncalled for!" yelled Tai. He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a high voltage TaserTm. Tai

goes and shocks Davis. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! "YEOW!" Davis screamed. "THAT HURT!"

"Exactly, It's supposed to hurt."

Stay Tuned For More Excitement!


	2. Davis Gets A Shock

Part 2: Davis Gets A Shock

What T.K. and Davis Didn't Know was that Kari was still in Tai's car and that she Witnessed the

whole ordeal. In her pocket was an extra high voltage Cattle Prod, She had this for two reasons, 1. To

make sure that no one steals her purse and 2. To snap Davis into line for various reasons. She started to

do some math in her head."... Ok, Davis mispronounced T.K.'s name twice so that's one minute, and tried

to run him over three times so that's five minutes, so he gets shocked a total of six minutes plus one for

that taunt, now... where to strike, his crotch or his back." She put her hand on the car door

handle."Ok...3... 2...1...GO!" She gets out of the car and heads straight for Davis's back. And before

he knew what hit him; 10,000 volts of electricity had taken its toll for seven long minutes. By the time

everyone else got to the dock, Davis's hair was twice as big as Tai's. then we hear a scream of "GET

AWAY FOM ME YOU CRAZY WITCH!" followed by "MATTIE COME BACK,

MATTIEEEEEEE!" The first scream came from none other than Digi City's Hunkasaurus Rex Matt Ishida

the second came from his stalker Davis's sister Jun Motomiya. T.K. was about to arrest her when Tai said

"Hold it, Let him suffer." very evilly while Matt and Jun were bouncing from jetty to jetty with Matt yelling

"T.K. YOU IDIOT ARREST HER!" and Jun screaming "MATTIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING? MATTIEE?"

Tai was snickering the whole time.


	3. The Attack and The Orders

Part 3: The Attack And the Orders

While all of this was going on, an unknown submarine made it's way into the harbor. a sinister

voice that sounded oddly like Sean Connery said, "launch the special missile." "Aye Captain Ramius"

and with that, a special missile roared from the water and headed for Digi City. Meanwhile back at the

Dock, Tai was thoroughly enjoying Matt's suffering, when a loud rumble emitted from the calm waters

and a missile erupted from the water headed straight for the capital building that everyone just left. Much

to Tai's horror the missile proudly displayed a Red Star; the mark of The Soviet Union. What was even

more horrifying were the markings on the warhead's housing which signified an I-P-W-G warhead. All of

the blood left Tai's Face. "Oh crap...BATTLE STATIONS!" Everyone was confused and screamed

"WHATS GOING ON!" Tai yelled back "We are under attack by the SOVIET UNION, they just launched

An SS-50 SLBM" The missile hit its intended target: the Capital building and completely demolished it.

A Satellite in Digital Space caught a triple flash; a tell-tale sign that it was a Digital I-P-W-G warhead

Tai's Cell Phone Rang. "Mayor Tai speaking, Yes, WHAT? Are you sure? It came off of the Satellite?

Ok, we sail immediately, bye." "What was that all about?" everyone asked. Tai started to explain, Guess

what, we are now at war with the Soviet Union." "I thought we defeated those guys in 1991!" Yolei

Whined. "Well they are back and Expansionistic." Tai said very solemnly. "What did they hit us with?"

asked T.K. "somehow they breached our security and stole the best weapon our armed forces ever had-

The I-P-W-G warhead." Tais said solemnly. " What is Our Mission?" Kari asked obviously very scared,

"Our original mission was to patrol File Island Harbor, That mission unfortunely has been scrapped, Our

new mission is to find the S.O.B that just started World War III and to sink the ship that just fired the first

shot." Tai said. "What is the name of the captain and ship?" the Hoi Bros. asked. " I don't actually know."

said Tai very dumbfounded. "Well, what are we waiting for, Lets go find the idiot and turn him into Swiss

cheese!" Davis yelled.

Stay Tuned for More Exitement!


End file.
